Let's talk about sex
by favamelie
Summary: When April desperately needs to consult a sexpert, her best friend Jackson Avery offers his services.. Canon up to season 7. Written in collaboration with Haspen :)
1. 1 Let's talk about sex

**Hi guys! Drama is killing us this season. While I still have hope for japril, I needed to escape in fanfiction-land for a while. This is a light, hopefully funny, short story. It takes place between the end of season 7 and early season 8. Jackson and Lexie never happened. April is a virgin but not for religious reasons. Catherine Avery is still the good kind of meddler :)**

 **This scene post/129300669164/meddling-101-with-catherine-avery worked as a prompt for this story. The rest is nothing but our imagination. Please, notice this idea comes from the wonderful Carina (Haspen). She is giving me so many hints and suggestions, helping me A LOT with the English (Not my language and, even if she's x1000 better than me, English is not Carina's first language either, so please forgive possible typos or unfortunate wording choice). We are doing this together, we are having so much fun and we hope you will enjoy this story too.**

 **Ok, let me take another moment to thank my partenr in crime: missing part to my puzzle, Jackson to my April, thank you! Your support means everything 3 Now I know you are hating all this attention so I'll stop.. You read my mind so you know what I'm thinking 3**

 **I don't need to say that, SADLY, Jackson and April are Shonda's characters :) And that reviews and opinions are very much appreciated :)**

* * *

It had become routine now: they would work long hours at the hospital, they would almost not see each other during the day, all of them so focused on their specialities, all of them held hostage by their mentors, but at the end, at night, they would find the time to have a drink together at Joes and relax. It was nice; Jackson was starting to feel like he finally was in the right place. Their drinking nights usually started with small talk about their days and always ended with Alex and Cristina teasing April. Jackson wasn't surprised, then, to find their friends laughing at April as he approached them, sitting next to her, accepting the drink she already ordered for him.

Cristina smiled at him, "Here's our Cupid!", she said, "how was your shift with Sloan? How many boobs you operate on?".

Jacksons annoyed answer was interrupted by April's pitching voice: "He's not Cupid. I told you it was his mot-"

"It was his mother who set her up with the guy, Cristina! Don't you remember? She just told us the whole story twenty times.." Alex said, shutting her up.

Everyone laughed while April's phone buzzed.

"Awww, is it Max again?" Meredith asked smirking.

"It is." April replied, smiling dreamily, "this is his last text though, he's going to be out of reach for a few days now, he's going to the woods for this training he has to do with his team."

Alex laughed, "We should have known you were going to end up with a boy scout!"

"He is not a boy scout! He works in public safety, he's a hero. Of course you can't understand that because you are...well, you!"

Everyone laughed out loud, Jackson in particular; he loved it when April was able to put Alex Karev in his place.

"So... will you start to date when the hero returns?" Cristina asked, smiling mischievously.

"Well, yes. He asked me on a date and he seems really excited about it so..."

"Excited huh?! Guess I will have to change your nickname soon then...Virgin Mary is about to become inappropriate for you!"

"I...uh..." April babbled, blushing. Laughter filled the room again and April stood up to leave the table "I told you already, I don't talk about my sex life... so if you guys can't find some other things to entertain you, I'd rather go home and study for the boards." She said, taking her jacket heading for the door.

" _If you guys can't find some other things to entertain you_..." Alex mimicked her voice, making the girls laugh and adding "the boards are next year! Don't be such a geek" he tried to catch April's attention but it was too late, she was already gone, "Man, that girl is weird!" he said, laughing.

"She's just tired of being the butt of all your jokes!" Jackson replied, taking a last sip of his drink."

"Here it comes…her hero number 2. Take it easy man, are you going to punch that guy too?"

"Not if he treats her right…and so far, he's already better than you man!" Jackson said, standing up to leave. "My drinks and April's are on Karev tonight ok?". He smirked, leaving the others and heading back home too.

While he liked to hang out with his coworkers and felt like he could call them friends, he had a special bond with April. When Charles and Reed were alive, they were always together, the four of them. He never really hung out with April alone before the shooting, but it felt natural to lean on her after the tragedy. They had lost their best friends and while he felt like the Seattle Grey's people had finally accepted him as a part of their group, he knew it was much harder for April. Karev wasn't completely wrong, April was weird, she was a little nerdy, she could be annoying and she didn't have the best social skills. But she was sweet and smart. And the kindest person he had ever known. She had chosen to trust him and show him the better side of her and he couldn't help but feel protective towards her. April was his only true friend, she was funny with him, less uptight. She listened to him for hours and she made him feel like he could be completely honest with her. He didn't have to hide the fact that he was a fanboy when it came to football, that he was a bit of a mama's boy, that he would rather lie on his bed eating burrito and reading history books than go out with a girl who is only interested in his looks or family name. If drinks at Joes were routine, hanging out in April's bedroom before sleeping was definitely a must. They would watch movies, study, talk or even just listen to music while eating chinese take out. Jackson knew April loved fortune cookies so he decided to stop at the restaurant and buy some for her. He knew she was mad at Alex and she probably needed something to cheer her up.

As soon as he arrived home he ran up the stairs, not even bothering to knock at her door. He was sure he'd find her lying on her bed, most likely crying. Entering her room, he found April at the desk, instead, rushing to close her laptop before he could see what she was watching.

"Jackson! You scared me!" she said, blushing furiously.

Jackson smirked, surprised "Ehm.. am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, no no..I was..uh.. "

"April Kepner" he said, putting the food on the desk and holding back a laugh: "you were totally watching porn!"

"What?! No" she faked a shocked expression but her cheeks were turning redder for every second.

"Oh yes you were! Don't lie!" He couldn't help but laugh a little then "well.. I had bought you fortune cookies but I guess you can eat them..uh..after..I'll give you some privacy.." he said, trying his best not to laugh even more.

April stood up, took his arm and forced him onto the chair, walking to close the door. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Jackson smiled "Of course not, April..it's none of my business really..I.."

"You don't understand Jackson. I was watching porn ok. Yes! but not because of..you know. Not to do.. _that_. I Just.. I was studying ok?!"

Jackson couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud then.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry April.. it's just... This is the lamest excuse I have ever heard! You don't need to find justifications, you weren't doing anything wrong. Sometimes we all need to... _ease the tension,_ I get it."

"Oh my god Jackson, I wasn't easing any tension! I don't need porn to do that! To ease the tension, I mean, not to..ugh. Look. I really wasn't lying ok? I was actually trying to..learn things, about sex! Cristina was right, Max is coming back soon and we are going out...and we are adults Jackson! Of course he wants to have sex! And I have to be prepared, he doesn't know I'm a virgin and I don't want him to know."

"Well..first of all, you should really tell him. What about waiting for the right guy by the way?"

"I changed my mind and you know that.. I just, I want to live ok? I'm 28 and I barely lived. People die every day Jackson.. why should I wait to live my life? I don't even know if the right guy exists for me.. I know there is Max, I like him and, surprisingly enough, he likes me too! So, no.. I'm not waiting and I'm not telling him I'm a virgin and risk scaring him away."

Jackson smiled seeing her walking around her room while talking. People found her freak outs annoying, but Jackson thought she was cute "ok.. you are right. I just don't think you should learn things from porn then. You won't see what real sex is in porn, trust me."

"Well, I know that.. but it's better than nothing. I'm really, really inexperienced Jackson." April sat down on her bed. Not looking at him anymore, "I kissed some guys back in med school and that's about it. The closest I got to second base... well, it was with Alex.. and I wish that never even happened."

"I.. " she continued " I really miss Reed. She would have given me some great advice by now." April hugged her knees with her arms and Jackson knew she was on the verge of crying. She would always sit in this position when she was sad, usually when she was thinking about Reed and Charles. He stayed silent, letting her talk "I never had girlfriends a part from Reed you know? I was the annoying nerd in high school, my sisters still call me Duckie.. and Mer, Cristina and Lexie.. they're nice, but you know they don't really like me. Truth is, they accepted me because of you, because you are their friend now..I'm your friend so.. they bear me. That's it. I can't ask anyone about sex.. they won't understand me." She was trying hard to hold back tears when Jackson sat down next to her, took her chin between his fingers, raising it enough so that she could look in his eyes, "You have me April. You will always have me. You know that right? I'm here for you." She smiled, looking as if she was feeling a little better already "thank you, you are sweet Jackson. But.." she laughed nervously "I don't think you can help me in this case."

"Why not?"

"You are a guy!"

Jackson smirked "Even better! I'm a guy so I kinda know what guys like in bed."

April hit him on the shoulder playfully "Stop it!"

Jackson laughed "what? You know I'm right.. come on, let me be your sexpert!" She laughed too, then. Finally relaxed "sexpert? Oh yes, sorry, I was forgetting about Mr "I lost my virginity in a threesome at sixteen."

"Yeah... maybe that was a bit of a lie" he admitted.

"What?! You lied?! You made fun of me because I lied and you lied too!", she hit him again, faking offense.

"Well.. I kinda ran away in the middle of it.. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, at all." April laughed out loud and he pinched her hip "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry.. it's just.. I'm imagining the scene and.."

"Well, at least I could make you laugh again..you won't tell anyone right?"

"You won't tell anyone if I agree to hire you as my sexpert?"

Jackson smiled "deal!"

"Ok then."

"Yes? Great.. go, I'm ready. Ask everything you want to know!"

April laughed "uhm.. How about if we start from tomorrow? I'm starving.. I would rather eat those fortune cookies now.. ".

He laughed, watching her get them from the desk. "Fine. If you want us to keep on watching that porn though.. that's fine too. I won't complain".

"Pig", she said, throwing him a cookie, smiling.

Jackson laughed, took off his shoes and lied on her bed "okay fine, I'll let you pick the movie on Netflix.. let's save the fun discussions for tomorrow".

"Yay! I just saw they added this rom-com I've been dying to watch!" She said excitedly while turning on her computer.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Ok but if we are watching a rom-com you know I'm going to fall asleep, so you have to promise me now that you won't wake me up in the middle of the night. I'll stay here. And no complaints about me occupying all the space in bed tomorrow morning."

April laughed, while Jackson sat down in the middle of the bed, smiling happily.


	2. 2 Lingerie shopping

**Hi guys! Thank you so much to all the people who read, favorited and followed the story! And a special thanks to people who took time to review! I really appreciate it!**

 **Love and hugs to my precious /so-much-more-than-beta/ Carina...and, here it is: chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Jackson snuck out of April's room trying not to make any noise. He fell asleep halfway through the movie and April was kind enough to keep her promise and let him sleep in her bed. He was sure April would be the first to wake up, but when he tried to tell her it was time for breakfast, she just mumbled in her sleep instead. He thought he could let her sleep a little bit more and, since it was so early, he could be lucky enough not to meet anyone in the hallway. Just as he was about to close the door to April's room, he heard someone clearing their voice.

"Well, well..what do we have here?" Meredith smirked, amused, "Avery sneaking out of April's room. Same clothes as yesterday night. Ok, what did I miss?"

"Shhh, please!" Jackson said, annoyed, "You didn't miss anything. April and I…we just fell asleep while watching a movie. And for the record, you guys need to stop this! April needs a break. You are constantly teasing her and she is still vulnerable, you know, because of Reed and all." Jackson said, his voice calm but his own eyes saddening remembering their friends.

Meredith smiled, nodding. "It's cute how you're always trying to protect her."

"Yeah, well..she's-"

"Your person. I know. And I totally get it. Don't worry, I'll tell Alex and Cristina to ease up on the teasing a little bit."

Jackson smiled gratefully, "that would be great".

"So.."Meredith asked, changing the topic" need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, it's my day off. I'm just going out for a run and will probably watch sports for the rest of the day." Jackson answered, quickly entering his room to change and avoid getting caught and interrogated by Lexie or Alex too "but thanks anyway! See you later".

Once in his room, he quickly changed into his gym wear, took his I-POD and put on the playlist Charles had prepared for their morning runs. He still missed his friend deeply and he missed him even more when he had days off. They always tried to synchronize their shifts at the hospital so that they could enjoy their free time together, usually drinking beer and watching some random game on tv. Charles would often end up talking about Reed, about how much he loved her and how much of a coward he was for not being able to tell her. Jackson smiled sadly. He wasn't religious and he definitely wasn't sure about post-death life. But he liked it when April talked about them as if they could be happy together now, somehow, somewhere.

After a long run in the park he came back home to take a long, hot shower. The house was silent, he was sure the others were at work so he took his time to enjoy the quiet and didn't even bother to put on clothes, he just quickly covered himself with a towel and went downstairs to have breakfast. He almost jumped when he heard April's scream:

"Jacksooooon!".

He looked at her. She was covering her eyes with both hands and she had spilled her fruit juice all over the table.

"What are you doing? You're naked!"

Jackson laughed, gently forcing her to remove her hands from her eyes "I'm wearing a towel in case you haven't noticed" he said, leaning on the kitchen counter while giving her an amused look.

"How can you have sex with a guy you hardly know in a few days if you're this embarrassed just from seeing your friend shirtless?!"

April stood up to clean the table, "well, it's not like you're only shirtless…you are-" she stopped, forcing herself to look at him "Never mind! You're right. I shouldn't be embarrassed, you are only Jackson after all!"

"Ok. I'll take it as a compliment I guess."

She laughed nervously "You didn't wake me up this morning". She said, changing the topic, red color still all over her face.

"I tried but you sent me away. Don't tell me you overslept and now you're late for work! A chief resident can't be late for work" he teased.

"No, Hunt called me to give me the morning off. We'll have a long surgery at 4 pm so he said I could go in later today."

"Cool! It's my day off too so maybe we could ha-"

"About that.. what you said last night, I mean.. is it.. are you still game?" she interrupted him, nervously.

"Sure!" he said, smiling, totally expecting her to take it back.

"Ok then.. I could actually use your help today."

Jackson smirked surprised, "I'm here. Just tell me what you have in mind"

"Well I.. I was looking in my underwear drawer this morning.." she said, whispering.

He teased her by returning the whisper "ok but we're alone April.. we can speak normally!"

She hit him on the shoulder and kept whispering "I.. I don't have anything nice to wear! It's all so..so.. virginal."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh: "Virginal?!" he said loudly.

"Shhh! Yes!" She continued in her normal high pitched voice: "I don't have sexy lingerie..It's not like I can stay the night with him and wear…this." She said, pointing at her Snoopy pajamas.

Jackson smiled "well, I agree. Don't get me wrong, Snoopy is cute..but maybe you don't want to go for _cute_ in that situation."

"Exactly! So?"

"So, what's the problem? You can just go buy something sexier."

"That is the problem! I don't know what it is exactly that you guys consider as sexy!"

Jackson smiled, rolling his eyes "So you want me to tell you what we find sexy?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I want you to come with me. And help me choose something nice, and, well, sexy."

Jackson laughed "No way! Come on..I want to watch the game and by the way, I don't enter lingerie shops, you can jus-"

"Pleeeease! Jackson come on! You said you wanted to help me!" she looked at him, her eyes so genuinely hopeful he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Fiiine!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But only if you make me your amazing waffles first!" he said smiling.

April rushed to him, hugging him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You know it means a lot to me!" She said, pulling away almost immediately, as soon as she realized he was still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Jackson smiled, looking at her blushing and avoiding his stare.

"I'm happy to help you. And..April?"

He said, his hand returning to her chin, just like the previous night, making her look at him. "Ok for sexier underwear, but don't lose this, ok? Ever."

"What?" She asked.

"The blush. It's-"

"Cute?" she asked, laughing nervously, trying to play it cool.

"Sexy, actually. I was going to say sexy". He said, smirking at her.

April felt her cheeks burn even more "Oh..ok. "She smiled, "thank you. Now, ehm..you better go get dressed..I'll make your waffles so we can go soon.." .

Jackson smiled "Ok boss." He said, going back to his room.

One hour later they were picking out lingerie at Victoria Secrets. He was trying his best to help April but she always had some complaint regardless of what he suggested.

"How about this one? Well, It's..nice, I guess. But Jackson! Come on! It must be soo uncomfortable to wear!"

He smirked "April. For the umpteenth time, it's not like you'll have to wear it for long!"

"Your boyfriend is right." The shop assistant interrupted them. "Sorry, I overheard. I think this one will look amazing on you!"

April immediately blushed "Oh, he's no-"

Jackson stopped her by putting his arm on her shoulders and winking at her "Come on sweetheart! See? It's not just me!"

April rolled her eyes, laughing at what she knew was just an attempt to tease and embarrass her even more. "Fine! I'll try on these two" she said, indicating the black lace baby doll she had chosen before and the emerald green g-string and matching bra Jackson chose for her. She thought it was way too sexy for her but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't at least try it on and see how it looked on her.

Jackson smiled proudly, seeing her go to the changing room.

"You are a really nice couple!" the shop assistant said. A hint of malice in her voice that Jackson noticed immediately.

"Huh..thank you." He smiled politely. He wasn't going to tell her the truth, she didn't need to know that April was his virgin best friend and that he was simply platonically sexing her up. His gut was telling him the woman was only waiting for April to leave the room to try and flirt with him.

"How long have you two been dating? You seem so young and.."

He was so very thankful when he heard April's voice calling him.

"Excuse me." He said "my girlfriend needs me apparently".

"Sure. Go." The shop assistant smiled, clearly disappointed, "I'll go see if that girl over there needs help" she said, walking towards the client that had just entered the shop.

Jackson reached April, knocking on the dressing room door.

"April? What's up?"

"Oh my God Jackson! I have a problem in here! My bracelet totally got tangled in the lace! I can't move my arm or I'm gonna ruin this 100 dollar baby doll you made me wear!"

Jackson giggled at her clumsiness. "Technically, I suggested the green lace set, not the baby doll".

"Don't laugh!" she said. He heard her taking a deep breath "just come in here and help me instead!"

"What?" he said, surprised.

"I need your help! But don't look!"

"How can I help you if I can't look?! Wait, I'll call the girl so she ca-"

"Jackson! Damn it! Come in here!"

He knew she was going to freak out if he refused to do what she wanted so he slowly entered the room.

She was standing there, her skin flushed, one hand behind her back and the other one trying to cover her exposed cleavage. Jackson gulped. She was stunning. He had always thought she was pretty but he never thought she could look so sexy. The thought of April Kepner in sexy lingerie never even crossed his mind and he was now wondering how that was even possible. The baby doll left very little of her to imagination. He could clearly see her curves, her flat stomach and the mirror in the background gave him a pretty nice view of her ass.

"Jackson! I told you to close your eyes!" she woke him up from his thoughts, her face flushed with embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and smiled, averting his gaze "If you want my opinion. You were right, this one looks very nice on you". He said, sincerely.

He made her blush even more, "thank you, that's kind of you Jackson. Now, though, can you just, please, help me remove the bracelet?"

He smiled, nodding. He reached for her wrist, his hand lightly brushing against her lower back.

"Ok.. ehm.." he said, untangling the bracelet from the lace hem, "done. I will…ehm.." he couldn't help but look at her ass, covered only by see through fabric. He felt his pants tighten and immediately reached for the door handle, "I'll wait for you outside, ok?".

April, finally free to move, was using her jacket to try to cover herself up. Still clearly embarrassed: "Yes, please. Thank you Jackson!".

"No problem... Sure." He left the dressing room, taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe seeing April like that had affected him so much. He quickly convinced himself that it was only because he was a man, his last story dated back to more than a year before and April was a pretty girl, she was his best friend and he never thought about her sexually, but every straight man on earth would have a reaction seeing her in nothing but a baby doll.

"Ok!" April said, approaching him and distracting him from his not so innocent thoughts for the second time that morning.

"I'll buy the black baby doll since you said I looked nice!" she said.

"I'll buy the other one, I'm still convinced it's a great choice!"

"Are you crazy?" She whispered. "I'm not going to let you spend 150 dollars for panties and a bra. No way". She left him behind, going to the register.

"Oh, so you decided on the baby doll? Well, it's amazing. Very classy" the shop assistant said, while taking April's credit card.

"And she'll have this one too!" Jackson said, putting the other lingerie set on the counter.

"What? No, Jackson..I told you I was g-"

"This one's on me." He said, smiling, reaching for his wallet.

"What? No no no, you really don't need to-"

"Awww. You are a lucky girl darling, you should accept the gift. Trust an older lady! If your handsome boyfriend buys you lingerie you should be happy". The shop assistant smiled at Jackson. He was sure now that she was flirting with him, right in front of his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. He smiled uncomfortably and April immediately noticed.

"Well..I..you're right." She said, smiling at the shop assistant. "I'm a lucky girl. Thank you babe!" She said, smiling at Jackson, winking and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jackson smirked, taking her hand and leading her outside the shop.

They both laughed. "I can't believe that woman was flirting with you right in front of me! She thought I was your girlfriend and still..".

Jackson smiled, taking the bag from her hand: "Women just can't resist me, I'm used to it but it still annoys me!" he said, boldly.

April laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, by the way, "she said, searching for his eyes, "you really didn't have to buy that for me!"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders "I just thought it was perfect for you!" he simply said, not thinking about the possible implications of his words for once. He was happy to see that April wasn't over-analyzing them either. She only smiled, gratefully, "I guess you will let me pay for our lunch then! Burrito for you!" she added, knowing he died for burritos.

"Yes!" he said, laughing.

April started walking, keeping on talking about the shop assistants stupid attempt to flirt and laughing happily. Jackson could tell something changed in her. The innocent, shy, April looked much more confident somehow. Sexier. He found his eyes following her figure and noticing how nice her butt looked in those tight jeans. _I just need a cold shower._ He mentally repeated: _I just need a cold shower._


	3. 3 Kiss me

**Better late than never, right? :)**

 **Thanks for your patience and here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. If you feel like it, you know feebacks are very much appreciated :)**

 **As always, thanks to Carina for the precious help and all the suggestions! Jag älskar dig! 3**

* * *

Alex opened the door to the residents lounge and let out a sigh of relief, "Finally! Here he is! She's all yours, Avery", he said, pushing April inside.

"Happy now?" April entered the room, "I told you he was going to be here, you could have just dropped me off at the entrance!"  
"Yeah. And let you walk around the hospital like this, sure! Excellent idea!"  
"Oh come on! I'm not that drunk!", she giggled loudly gaining an annoyed look from Alex.  
"Can one of you explain to me what the hell is going on, please?" Jackson asked after witnessing Alex and April's banter in silence.  
"Kepner had a little too much to drink at Joe's tonight and God, is she even more annoying when she's drunk! I was going to drive her home but no. _I have to go and see Jackson at the hospital_ " Alex said, mimicking April's voice, rolling his eyes annoyed when he heard April's laugh. "See?" he continued "She doesn't even understand I'm making fun of her! Good luck dude, I'm done! See you tomorrow". As soon as he walked out of the door, April burst out laughing even more. Jackson raised his eyebrows, questioning her silently. "He is so funny when he's pissed." April said, sitting down on the grey couch next to Jackson, relaxing against the pillow. Jackson smirked, "you aren't that drunk, are you? You just wanted to cause Karev some trouble".  
April laughed, nodding: "I only had a couple of drinks. Maybe I am a little more giggly than usual but that's it. It was so much fun to annoy him and see him worried though. Guess he is a good guy after all!" "Evil" Jackson smiled, taking a sip of his coke. "I like it! How much did you tease him?"  
April smiled, taking a sip from Jackson's coke herself: "A lot."  
"Damn it! And I was stuck here working, missing out on all the fun! You still have to tell me why you wanted to see me by the way. Wanted me to enjoy the show, huh?" He said, amused.  
"Of course. That is one of the reasons." She smiled.  
"And the others are?"  
April stood up and started to walk across the room as she'd always do when one of her rambles were about to start. "Well, you said it was quiet here and so I thought you could...well, there was this couple at Joe's, you know?"  
 _Divagations, of course_. Jackson thought. April's rambles were always full of crazy divagations before they started to make sense.  
"They were in their early 20s and they made out the entire time we were there."  
"Ok" Jackson said, confused. "And this is one of the reasons you're here because..."  
"Because I realized I've never made out with a guy for nearly that long! I don't even remember the last time I kissed a guy.."  
"And?"  
"And so I thought..I mean..I was worrying about lingerie when I don't even know if I know how to kiss!"  
Jackson laughed, still not sure about where her ramble was going, or if it was going anywhere at all. "It's not like you forget how to kiss April."  
"What if I did though?! Or what if I always kissed badly and that's why I've been single for my whole freaking life, huh?!"  
"Well, I highly doubt it." Jackson smiled and added: "but even if it's true - and it isn't - I still don't see why you're here in the middle of the night on your day off instead of being home sleeping in your bed."  
"Because you're here! And you can tell me!"  
"I can tell you what, exactly?"  
"How to kiss a guy!"  
Jackson laughed once again and April rolled her eyes, "is this how it will always be? You laughing when I ask you something? We had a plan, _Mr sexpert_ , remember?!"  
Jackson took her hand and made her sit next to him, "I do remember", he smiled, reassuring her: "and I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you...It's just..how can I tell you how to kiss? It depends on the guy..there's not a rule!"  
"Oh come on! If I could go back in time, I would very much tell John Stewart that he doesn't need to lick all over my face to french kiss me. No-face-licking is very much a rule! And I'm sure you know more."  
"Ewww, that John Stewart didn't know the basics though." Jackson said, making her smile, "you do know them, you just said it yourself. So, trust me, you don't need any tips April! You just have to relax and it will come naturally. I'm pretty sure that you're already a good kisser."  
April snorted: "you can't know that! Just because I know rule number 1 it doesn't mean I know how to drive a guy crazy... that girl at Joe's, she was driving her guy crazy! Trust me! By kissing him only." She sighed.  
Jackson was thoughtful for a moment, then he looked at her and asked: "do you wanna try?"  
April looked at him surprised: "try what?"  
"Look, you're not going to be satisfied with my answers tonight, I know it. So..kiss me. I promise I'll tell you honestly if you're good or not. And if you're not, I'll tell you how you could improve." He smiled.  
April blushed, considering the idea for a moment, "are you serious?"  
"Yeah, it's not a big deal. It'll just be a.."trial-kiss."  
April laughed and Jackson with her. He always managed to make her laugh and relax. She felt safe with Jackson and she knew she could trust him. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, she thought. It's not like she could ask Max or any future possible boyfriends about it. What kind of dork asks their partner if they can kiss? This was her only chance to know the truth after all.  
"Ok." She said then.  
Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise, "really?"  
April hit him lightly on his shoulder, "just shut up! Or I'll change my mind!"  
He smiled, crossing his arms, "Ok ok...I'm ready when you are."  
April smiled, "you could help me out a little though."  
Jackson smirked, finding her pretty adorable. He took her hand in his, bringing it around his neck while putting his other one around her waist..slowly bringing April closer to him. "This is a good start, I'd say", he smiled, his voice low and sweet. April could feel his breath on her forehead, and she instinctively brushed her fingers on his cheek, feeling the soft tingle of his scruff against her skin. She looked up to meet his gaze and she couldn't help but gulp. She would have lied if she said she never noticed how handsome he was, but now, being so close, she could see the light shade of green in his eyes and the freckles around his nose and just how soft and inviting his lips were. She bit her lip and tenderly brushed her nose against his. She heard him moan softly, and when she looked up he had his eyes closed. "This is a _really_ good start", he whispered, his voice husky. "I haven't even kissed you yet" she said, their lips only a few inches apart. "What are you waiting for?", he asked, almost imperceptibly. She closed the distance between them brushing her lips tentatively against his, one hand in his short hair and the other one on his face, her thumb almost touching his lips. She felt the grip on her waist tightening as she slowly captured his bottom lip, tasting it with the tip of her tongue and then biting it softly. Jackson sighed loudly, responding to her kiss now. He gently forced her lips open and when their tongues met, a moan escaped April's lips, urging him to kiss her deeper. April felt a shiver down her spine and her heart was beating so fast she reluctantly pulled away. Their foreheads were still touching and she noticed Jackson was breathing heavily too. She searched for his eyes, her hands still on his face. "So uh.. bad or good?", she asked, blushing. Jackson's eyes seemed darker than normal. "That was really great. That was really…You were great", he said in a whisper. April smiled, blushing even more but was disappointed when he pulled away a little bit more. He looked almost embarrassed and, following his movements, April finally noticed he was trying to hide his excitement with a pillow.  
"Oh..", she said, "I..uh..I'm sorry".  
"Don't be. You shouldn't be sorry for turning me on." Jackson's voice was still husky and his expression so full of lust that April couldn't stop herself. She sat on his lap, straddling him and kissing him passionately.

She had never felt anything like this, the adrenaline was running through her veins and when she heard Jackson calling her name and she felt his hands on her face, urging her to look at him, she found it almost painful to pull away from his lips.  
"We..uh..April..this is.."  
"Should I stop?", she asked breathlessly, "If you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop." She bit down on her bottom lip, watching him, waiting for his reply. She could tell he was torn, his eyes running from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again.  
"Fuck it.." He said, in the end, grabbing her waist and pulling her even closer, capturing her swollen lip and nibbling it gently. April gasped, passionately responding to his kiss, searching for his tongue. She never thought kissing someone could be so mind-blowing, but she really couldn't think straight anymore when she felt his hardness against her. She instinctively started to move over him, grinding on him while kissing him harder. "God April", he moaned, letting go of her lips and brushing his own over her neck. "Talk about driving a guy crazy, huh?", he whispered in her ear, biting her lobe and sucking it carefully. He felt April smile and kiss his collarbone before locking her eyes with his. "Is it working?", she asked, touching his lips with her thumb. "What do you think?", he said, his hands on her ass, pulling her closer, pressing his hips up against her to make sure she felt how much he wanted her. April gasped and moaned, his sudden roughness and the desire she could read in his eyes made her feel confident enough to slip her hands under his shirt, drawing random patterns on his stomach while kissing him once again, his taste starting to become both familiar and addicting. Jackson's hands were roaming desperately over her thighs and when he felt her hand brushing his erection lightly he grabbed her ass instinctively, moaning. April moved her hand tentatively over the thin fabric of his scrub pants, her mind blown with sensations she never even imagined she could feel before.  
"Fuck.", she heard him groan and she felt his hand over hers, guiding her gently up and down his length. She kissed his cheek, reaching his ear, "yes Jackson, please. I don't know what I'm doing, teach me", she whispered.  
She felt his hand moving faster for a moment and suddenly the shrill sound of his pager brought them back to reality. He let go of her hand and looked at her. For the first time she couldn't read his expression, he looked confused. Thoughtful.  
"I think you have to answer that." April tried, tentatively.  
"Yeah.." He said, helping her off of his lap and reaching the table. "Shit! The nurse is looking for me, one of the post-ops had a complication. I have to go."  
April stood up, her hair was a mess and her lips swollen from the kisses. Jackson closed his eyes, his expression almost painful. "I..uh.. I need a moment…", he said.  
"Oh..oh, sure." April said, suddenly realizing what he meant. "I guess I'll go home if you don't need any help..", she said. "With the patient, I mean!" She added, blushing.  
"No, no..I-"  
The door suddenly opened, "doctor Avery, you need to come now please! Mrs Bishop is crashing" the nurse said.  
"Yes, of course! I'm coming." Jackson said, rushing out of the room, briefly turning around to ask April, "are you ok to go home alone?"  
"Yes! Yes. Don't worry about me Jackson..just go.." She said. "Can we talk tomorrow?" She added, but he was already behind the corner.


	4. 4 Learning by doing

**Hey guys! Please, forgive me for the insanely slow updates! Thanks for all the reviews and the messages asking me to continue the story. It means a lot!**

 **I had to change the rating for obvious reasons. :p**

 **This chapter was really hard to write for me so let me take a moment to thank my AMAZING Carina who basically wrote it with me step by step! I love you, babe, so much! You are incredible and I will thank Shonda forever for making me fall in love with japril so much to start writing in a forum, almost 3 years ago. I met my BFF ❤**

* * *

April couldn't really sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Jackson a few hours before. She never thought she would ever even kiss Jackson. Her best friend Jackson Avery, let alone do what she did, what they did together. She followed her instinct for once and she was glad she did. Jackson was right there, ready to help her out and deal with her cray without complaining and well, she could hardly deny he was very handsome so, once she started kissing him, she found it really hard to stop. She still felt this unfamiliar sensation of power and confidence, she couldn't believe he seemed to enjoy her actions at least as much as she did herself, but she was also very confused.

 _What the hell did you do April?!_ She scolded herself, throwing the pillow on the floor and rolling over to the other side of the bed for the millionth time.

 _He is your best friend. Friends can't do... that. Or can they?!_

She thought about Lexie and Alex for a moment.. they even slept together, yet they were good friends now. No awkwardness. Also, Mark and Callie. She heard a lot of rumors about them doing it all around the hospital and, well, they even have a child together, and now they were best friends. Nothing changed between them. Maybe Jackson was right in the end, it's not a big deal.

 _I want to feel alive after all_ \- she thought - _I want to live like people my age: have fun! Stop over thinking every damn thing April!_

Why couldn't she have a little fun with Jackson now? She wanted to experience new things and Jackson made her feel safe, she trusted him. Max wasn't her boyfriend... yet. She wasn't cheating on anyone and it's not like anything would change between her and Jackson. He would always be her best friend, even if they did decide to further explore some physical things..

"I want to do it again!", she said out loud, covering her face with her hands, out of frustration.

 _Why should I not want to, though? I liked it. Really liked it. And I am single, he is single... we can have fun for a while and then get back to normal._

"No big deal." She repeated and finally fell asleep determined to talk to him the next day. If he was ok with it, she wasn't going to chicken out now. This had to be the first step of her new, more carefree, life.

When April entered the kitchen the morning after she saw Jackson sitting at the table, eating breakfast with Alex and Meredith.

"Hey guys", she said, instinctively looking at Jackson and averting her gaze immediately as soon as she felt her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. She couldn't read his eyes once again but she could tell he was hiding something from her.

"She is weirder than usual", she heard Alex's voice, interrupting her train of thoughts, and finally looked at him, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What?"

"Mer asked you if you need a ride, twice! Guess the hangover is really bad huh?!" Alex smirked but looked surprised at Jackson when he started to laugh.

"You really fell for it!" Jackson said, looking briefly at April who was laughing too. For a moment everything seemed to be back to normal and April smiled at him in relief.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk Karev! I just wanted to cause you some trouble, it was really funny to see you being a good friend for once, you looked really worried when I told you I wanted to have sex with you. You should have seen your face!"

Meredith laughed and played along "Oh, were you scared Jackson would punch you again?"

April and Jackson laughed, Alex rolled his eyes, "so you asked me to take you back to the hospital just so that Avery could enjoy your show?"

"Uh huh."

Jackson smiled "It was pretty funny!"

"Yeah, we had fun!" April added, regretting it a second later. She was blushing once again and she noticed Jackson tensed too, clearing his voice nervously.

"So, ehm.. I accept the ride Mer, thank you.. it's actually best if we leave, it's getting late." She wanted to talk to Jackson but she didn't want Meredith and Alex to sense the awkwardness either.

"Yeah sure." Meredith said, "see you later guys. Remember the party for Lex at 8 tonight. And she followed April out of the room, leaving Alex and Jackson alone.

"Did you bang Kepner?" Alex asked, out of nowhere, making Jackson almost spill his coffee.

"What?!"

"I saw her yesterday, she was playing me but she was horny, she can't fake it like that.."

Jackson laughed, not really able to hide the nervousness, "you don't know what you're talking about Karev."

Alex shrugged, "all I know is: I took her to the hospital, to you, and I heard her coming home really late. And this morning she was weirder than usual, she couldn't even look at you without blushing. So, did you bang?"

"No! Why do you even ask? You know I don't see her that way.." Jackson lied.

"She totally sees you that way though. It's so clear she has a virgin crush on you or whatever."

"Virgin crush?!"

"Yeah... you're basically her prince charming! Don't tell me you haven't noticed. She was devouring you with her eyes this morning.. so gross to witness to be honest!"

Jackson laughed, "you're way off base Karev! She wasn't... why are you even saying that?"

"I just noticed it... and you guys are always together in her room. Look, it's none of my business.. just, be careful! She is a virgin, she'll fall in love with you.. so, if you don't see her that way you should stop it. Not lead her on."

Jackson laughed nervously, "there's nothing to stop. We're just friends and we're not doing anything and, by the way, it feels weird to hear this coming from you! Since when do you care about April?"

"Dude, it's not like I really care! Whatever. Just.. she is freaking annoying but she is still kind.. I was a jerk to her already, she doesn't deserve it twice, that's all."

Jackson smiled and Alex immediately rolled his eyes, "you better not tell her I told you this".

"Who knew, Karev has a heart", Jackson said, teasingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Alex left the room and Jackson finally found himself alone. When April left him the previous night he couldn't catch a break. It'd been a crazy busy night at the hospital and when he finally arrived home Meredith and Alex were already having breakfast. He didn't have the time to think about April and what happened between them but when he saw her entering the kitchen and looking at him his mind immediately went back to their kisses. She'd surprised him, he would have never guessed she was a virgin. She knew exactly how to kiss and she seemed so confident. Karev was right, though, they did cross a very dangerous line. April was his best friend! The one person he cared about the most. And she wasn't that kind of girl.. he should have known better! A kiss IS A big deal for April.. he thought. _I even let her touch me! No, worse, I freaking guided her hand and almost came in my pants like a horny teenager who can't control himself!_ _  
_He was embarrassed and he felt guilty, he didn't want to use April just cause he hadn't gotten laid in forever and needed some kind of release. And he couldn't risk their friendship like that. He had to talk to her and tell her they had to forget it even happened. _Absolutely_.

He understood it was going to be harder than he thought when he finally saw her again at the party. She'd come home from the hospital late and even if they had texted each other during the day, both agreeing that they needed to talk, they still hadn't had the chance to be alone. He was drinking a beer with Sloan and he could see April standing by the stairs, talking to Callie and Arizona. She looked really good. Her jeans covered her curves just perfectly and she probably had the time to curl her hair because it looked so nice even after a whole day of work. He found himself thinking about tangling his fingers in her curls and kissing her lips again. He was just about to mentally curse himself for thinking about her that way when he heard Mark Sloan laughing.

"What?" he asked, not exactly interested in his reply but still looking at April instead. She was playing with her glass of wine now and biting her lip. _Damn it!_

"Nothing, I just feel like a third wheel right now, but don't worry, it's quite amusing."

Jackson looked at him now, frowning, "what do you mean?"

"You can't stop checking out Kepner! And she is checking you out right back," he smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was just making sure she doesn't drink too much".

"No need to lie to me Avery! I totally get it.. she is very attractive and you are definitely very nice eye candy for women".

Jackson shook his head, "Ill just go get another drink.." he said, desperately trying to get away from Mark's inquisitive looks. Walking to the kitchen he looked at April again and he noticed she was looking intently at him, silently asking him to follow her upstairs. He waited a few minutes and then did as he was told, he couldn't escape it after all. The sooner they talked, the better it was.

He entered her room slowly, closed the door and leaned back against it. April was sitting on the bed, she looked nervous and after a minute of awkward silence they both talked at the same time.

"We can forget it happened." He said.

"I want to do it again." She said.

"Great!" She said immediately after, covering her face with her hands, "Oh no! Was I really so bad?!"

"What?! No!" He answered promptly.

"Then why do you want to forget about it?!" She asked, standing up and starting to walk around the room as she always did when she was nervous.

"Why!? April.. come on! You're my best friend, we can't do those th-"

"Why not?! Friends do them... sometimes". She was blushing but the confidence he saw in her eyes the previous night was still there.

"Not you! You're not.. you're not a friends with benefits kind of girl."

"How do you know that?" She said, seemingly offended, "tell me the truth instead! Tell me that you don't want that kind of friendship with me cause you don't find me attractive!"

"Don't play the victim with me April!" He said, a serious expression in his eyes. It always pissed him off when she talked like that. He walked closer to her and lowered his voice, "you know I find you attractive, you can't possibly still have doubts after last night. I.. I want to forget it happened cause I acted like a jerk.. you, I.. I told you I wanted to help you and I still want to, I do! But I can't use you like that.."

April laughed nervously, "you didn't use me Jackson. If anything, I used you."

Jackson's expression softened a little, he smiled, sitting down on the bed in front of her, "well.. I just.. we could complicate things if we.. ehm.. cross the line again. And I don't want to, I can't lose you as a friend.."

"You won't lose me! Wait…are you worried I'll fall for you?" April raised her eyebrows, playfully.

"No! No... I.. maybe? Look April-"

"No, you look Jackson! I told you I want to leave my insecurities behind, I wanna go with instinct for once, I want to feel alive, ok? And I felt so alive yesterday.. this.. thing... won't complicate anything. You're just helping me feel more confident, sexier. Can't we just have a little... fun? Nothing needs to change, I promise! It will just make it easier to make things work with Max or some other guy, I don't know.. I just... think about it as a teacher/student thing."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh then, "teacher/student? You've been watching way too much porn lately."

April laughed too, hitting him on the shoulder and sitting down next to him.

"You know what I mean... I just.. I have other questions, other things I wanna learn about sex and it's just.. better if we do stuff instead of talking about it. Learn by doing." She said, her voice changing into the sexy whispering voice he'd had the privilege of discovering the night before. She bit her lip smiling, waiting for him to respond somehow.

"What kind of stuff are you talking about, exactly?", he whispered back, his eyes glued to her lips, his mind completely unable to form any coherent thoughts for the second time in twenty four hours.

She moved a little closer then, and put her hand on his shoulder and her mouth by his ear. He could feel her warm breath and he felt shivers down his spine.

"I want to touch you again... _really_ touch you." She whispered, her hand gently moving down his chest and abdomen, until she reached the buttons of his jeans. He turned his face to look at her and she immediately captured his lips, moaning. It was all he needed to completely lose it. He kissed her back fiercely, his tongue immediately finding hers. He felt her hands carefully undoing his jeans buttons and then slowly lowering his boxers, just enough to free his erection. He sighed and moved to kiss her neck when he felt her pause. He could feel her eyes rake over his cock hungrily. He looked at her and saw her licking her lips. He fought back a smirk and left a trail of kisses until he found a spot that made her moan. April closed her eyes and moved her hand on him, a rush of adrenaline running through her veins. Every sound she earned from him turned her on even more, made her bolder. Her other hand went on his neck, guiding him to her lips again. She sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip gently, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Do you like this?" she whispered.

"Yeah.." He managed to reply and April noticed his eyes trailing over her exposed cleavage. She saw the lust in his eyes and she felt truly desired for the first time in her life.

"Wanna see something you might like?" She smiled getting up to stand between his legs. She slowly started to unbutton her shirt and Jackson gulped. Her confidence mixed with the blush on her cheeks was so sexy he almost couldn't bare it. She let her shirt fall down on the floor and he immediately noticed she was wearing the lace bra he bought for her a few days before. He closed his eyes, his expression almost painful.

"You're killing me", he said breathlessly.

April smiled happily and sat on his lap, kissing him again. Jackson's hands on her bare back sent a shiver through her entire body. One of his hands quickly found her ass, grabbing it gently, the other one caressing the side of her breast. April left his lips breathlessly and looked at him.

"Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, kindly.

"No I... " She blushed furiously. "I wanna kiss you."

Jackson smiled, kissing her lips quickly, "you are kissing me".

"I don't mean like this..." She whispered and he suddenly knew exactly what she meant.

"April.." He said in a whisper, closing his eyes. He knew that the right thing to do was stop her but when he saw her sinking on her knees between his legs and smile at him, grabbing his erection with her hand, he completely lost any form of self control.

April kissed him tentatively, her lips brushing down his entire length and if he didn't know her so well, he would have believed she was a liar because the way she was teasing him was perfection. Her lips were slowly replaced by her tongue. He looked down at her, the faint light on the bedside table letting him see the sparkle in her eyes and her slightly blushed face, making her look sexier than ever. She slowly licked up and down his length, the soft touch of her hand accompanying her tongue. Jackson couldn't help the sounds escaping his mouth. He grabbed the bed sheets instinctively with one hand, the other one going into her hair, tangling it gently around his fingers. April smiled sweetly at that, feeling safe with him as she always did.

She looked up at him, "tell me what you want me to do Jackson", she whispered.

"Please", he only said, closing his eyes, a guttural sound escaping his throat when he felt her swollen lips around him, slowly taking him into her mouth. April started to move her hand faster, licking and sucking at the same time.

"Fuck. Yes, April.. You feel so.. don't stop.." He said, breathing heavily, his hands tightening around the sheet and in her hair.

"Deeper", he begged, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, tenderly tucking it behind her ear, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"God, yes! Just like that" he breathed out, both his hands holding her head, gently guiding her movements. He searched for her eyes, looking at her with lust and desire.

"April, this feels…you're so-" he suddenly heard the door slam open.

"Kepner, where is the freaking candy stash-" Alex entered the room and in a matter of seconds the atmosphere changed completely. April stood up instinctively, covering her breasts with one arm and her mouth with the other hand. Jackson quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"What the hell! – Alex said, shutting his eyes, he wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly what they had been doing, – Lock the damn door at least!" He said, rushing out and closing the door behind him.

"Meredith was looking for you, they need you downstairs by the way!" he added outside the door and both Jackson and April heard him mumbling to himself "and that jerk had the nerve to punch me!"

"Oh my Gosh!" April said, quickly putting on her shirt again. "He's gonna go downstairs and tell everyone! I have to stop him!"

Jackson noticed her embarrassed, almost mortified expression and he quickly stood up, buttoning his jeans:

"I am so sorry April! But don't worry. I'll handle him. Just…give me a minute and I'll go talk to him! Trust me, he will keep this to himself." He said seriously. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and added "Don't worry, ok? Go adjust your hair and meet me downstairs."

April relaxed a little, "ok but.. I'm so sorry, this is the second time I leave you like th-"

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for".

"Ok". April smiled, going out of the room.

"It's all on me." Jackson muttered to himself. The guilt had returned, and it had hit him like a ton of bricks.


End file.
